<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Number One Fan by reference_jojo_a_that_is</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810884">Your Number One Fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reference_jojo_a_that_is/pseuds/reference_jojo_a_that_is'>reference_jojo_a_that_is</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Romance, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reference_jojo_a_that_is/pseuds/reference_jojo_a_that_is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beetle hero Kabuto is worried about his partner, the cat hero Sable Streak, when he makes a vaguely suicidal comment. To ensure that Streak knows that he's important, Kabuto, as his civilian self Hinata Hajime, sets off to act as his number one fan.</p><p>Meanwhile, Komaeda Nagito, AKA Sable Streak, wonders if it's a matter of his bad luck that he's falling for his fellow student when his one true love is supposed to be Kabuto. At the same time, Hajime wonders why the school's mystery kid is suddenly talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>In which Hinata Hajime is Kabuto (Ladybug) and Komaeda Nagito is Sable Streak (Chat Noir)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPooPoo/gifts">ToxicPooPoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663863">The Day Before the Future</a> by ToxicPooPoo!</p><p>Dear ToxicPooPoo,<br/>I read your note about wanting to read a Ladybug AU and I got inspired by your fic, so I decided to write something for you. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a clear dynamic between Sable Streak and Kabuto. </p><p> </p><p>Sable Streak is the one who comes up with the plans. He can take one look at the situation, easily assessing the problem, and then conjure an elaborate method of subduing the enemy. Kabuto, on the other hand, is more straightforward in his line of attacks, favoring practical and quick tactics as opposed to the long, convoluted ones that Streak likes to deploy. </p><p> </p><p>However, time and time again have proven that Streak's plans work, hence Kabuto often heeding to his partner's ideas and executing them. Likewise, Streak adheres to Kabuto's stances whenever he deems his plans to be...morally questionable. </p><p> </p><p>With Sable Streak as the planner and Kabuto as the bruiser, the two are an excellent crime-fighting duo. Their teamwork is perfect, and their friendship is strong. The only problem...?</p><p> </p><p>"Tikki, spots off." Kabuto's costume disintegrates into light as the Kwami flies away from him, leaving behind Hinata Hajime. He rummages through his desk drawer to pull out a bag of konpeito before handing a piece to Tikki.</p><p> </p><p>As Tikki nibbles on the candy, she floats worriedly next to him. "Are... Are you mad, Hajime?"</p><p> </p><p>Does he look mad? Hajime drags a hand down his face, sighing. "No, I'm not mad."</p><p> </p><p>"But you are upset, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighs again. "It's Streak being...you know, himself." He waves a hand as though to emphasize his point. "You heard what he said this time."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't seem like he's getting any better reining in the self-deprecation," Tikki notes mildly.</p><p> </p><p>No. If anything, he's gotten worse. When they first met, Streak exhibited a clinical interest in seeing how Hajime performed as the city's beetle hero. Nowadays, after numerous displays of heroism and his Lucky Charm, Streak quickly became his fervent supporter, spewing lines of how his hope will cleave the darkness of despair and how he truly is the personification of righteousness. In tandem to Streak's worship, he puts himself down. All the time. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't matter that his plans contributed to most of their victories, that he saved countless lives, and that he defeated countless Akumas; Streak always dismisses any commendations for himself and refers himself as Kabuto's mere sidekick. A sidekick! <em> That </em> Hajime finds baffling. </p><p> </p><p>But while Hajime more or less becomes accustomed to Streak's usual self-inflicted denigrating, what the cat hero said earlier truly unnerved him. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Trash like me isn't worthy of living! I'm an insignificant existence, unlike you, Kabuto, who brings hope to this world. That is why I will lay down my life for you. I will </em>die <em>for your sake." </em></p><p> </p><p>"It may seem obvious, but does Streak come across as suicidal to you?" Hajime asks.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki ponders for a moment. "I don't think Master Fu would have chosen Streak to be the bearer of the Cat Miraculous if he doesn't think of him as capable," she says slowly. "Although, there had been times when a Guardian would make the mistake of entrusting the wrong people due to a lapse in judgment."</p><p> </p><p>"So you do think that he's suicidal."</p><p> </p><p>Tikki pouts. "If you must have it short and simple, I don't necessarily think that he's suicidal; I think that he's mentally unstable, which causes him to say things that sound suicidal."</p><p> </p><p>"He's definitely not impaired intellectually given how good he is at strategy," Hajime muses, bringing a hand to his chin. He takes a second to reflect on their interactions. "He's more emotionally damaged than anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Which would explain his life philosophy," Tikki adds. "Those who inspire hope are the elites..."</p><p> </p><p>"Whereas everyone else is a stepping stone," he punctuates dryly. Then, in a more serious tone, Hajime says, "Remember how we talked about Streak possibly having a difficult past? Maybe if we confirm it with Plagg - no, better yet, if we can learn anything that we can about Streak, then we can find a way to help him."</p><p> </p><p>Tikki gives him a weary look. "And how will we manage that? It'll be difficult when you and Streak aren't supposed to know each other's identities."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll make do with whatever I can get." Hajime hands Tikki another star candy. "Besides, I don't need to know his civilian persona to lend him a hand."</p><p> </p><p>Tikki remains skeptical, but she at least complies. "Alright, I'll see him tonight, but don't expect anything," she says. "I think Plagg himself has trouble getting close to his user."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiles. "Thanks, Tikki."</p><p> </p><p>If Kabuto's words won't reach Streak, then maybe Hajime's words will.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You need to lay off the fanaticism, kid."</p><p> </p><p>Nagito pauses in his stirring before looking at the Kwami. Plagg lazily bobs in the air, hungrily eyeing the natto that he's preparing for him, but the words ring in contrast to the cat creature's mien. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What do you mean?" Nagito inquires. </p><p> </p><p>"What you said to Kabuto? About dying for his sake?" Plagg flies from his right to his left. "It freaked him out. You being you wouldn't have noticed it, so I'm telling you now."</p><p> </p><p>Nagito hums noncommittally to that and returns to stirring. "It's crucial that Kabuto knows the extent of my devotion, Plagg. What if there comes a day when he needs to make a sacrifice? If I can be that sacrifice, then I'll gladly cast my own life away."</p><p> </p><p>"All for the sake of hope. Yeah, yeah, I heard it a million times," Plagg groans. "But have you ever thought that maybe - just <em> maybe </em> - Kabuto will miss you if you did die?"</p><p> </p><p>Humor bubbles within Nagito, and he can't help but release it in a form of wheezes.<em> Miss him</em>? How outrageous! "Why would he miss me?" Nagito laughs. "Kabuto wouldn't miss someone like me!"</p><p> </p><p>Plagg doesn't respond, but Nagito is fine with that. He chuckles as he finishes preparing the natto. When he finished, he sets the carton aside to leave Plagg to it. But before he leaves, he hears the Kwami's quiet words drift to his ears. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd miss you."</p><p> </p><p>Nagito beams over his shoulder. "You shouldn't, though. But if you do, then that's alright! You'll move on and find someone worthier of bearing the Cat Miraculous. In the meantime, you can think of me as a placeholder."</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Nagito strides out of the kitchen to the living room where he dropped his book bag before heading out as Sable Streak. A certain buoyancy keeps his footsteps light despite being out of costume. He feels grateful for Plagg's kind words and fulfilled now that he finally told Kabuto about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>True, perhaps he overwhelmed the hero - having to listen to a trash's confession will be disgust-inducing no matter the recipient. And, yes, there's a likelihood that Kabuto didn't understand the gravity of Nagito's words, but no matter! Sooner or later, he will - because he's Kabuto! - and he will see fit to use Nagito however he wishes. Whether Nagito will be used as a stepping stone or a body shield or a toy for his own whimsy...</p><p> </p><p>Nagito pauses, allowing a shudder of delight to run through him. The idea that he can be of <em> any  </em>use to Kabuto is so arrogant of him to think about! And yet... And yet he can't help but imagine what it must be like for the hero to find favor in scum like him. A grin spreads across his face as he walks to his room, losing himself to a favorite fantasy of his. One day, he hopes to take a finishing blow for Kabuto in their last battle against Monoga; that way, he'll lie dying in Kabuto's arms, knowing that he has done some good in the world by saving the one he loves. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before heading out for school, Hajime takes his earrings and secures them inside the front pocket of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he's a good student who won't go against the student dress code, Hajime doesn't go out wearing earrings. Instead, he fashions them into a crude-looking badge by using a safety pin - or, well, he used to. After a while, Tikki insisted that a safety pin wasn't a viable choice for wearing a pair of magical jewelry. So, Hajime relented by buying a brooch from a handcraft store and hot-glued the earrings on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tikki is still disgruntled by Hajime's makeshift badge, but this is the best that he can do without being harangued by a teacher. And, besides, there are worse ways that he can carry the earrings. He could have shoved them in his shoes, and then Tikki would have to bear zooming into something smelly whenever he transforms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime throws on a sweatshirt and pats the badge behind the layers. Intermittently feeling the rounded edges of the earrings more or less becomes a tic for him, a compulsion to reassure himself that the Miraculous is still with him. Not that he has ever lost the earrings, but he's a little fearful that he one day might like how Streak had once upon a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to head out, Tikki?" he asks the Kwami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Tikki chirps before flying into his bag. Hajime lightly pulls the flap over and leaves the house, feeling the cool air of spring greeting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk on the way to school is pleasant. The sun is bright and warm. The wind is refreshing as it brushes against his skin. The streets are quiet save for the distant sounds of chatter and cars. Hajime breathes in and out indulgently, relishing the peacefulness of the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the ground shakes, and then - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyaaah! It's an Akuma!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime droops. "Damn it, Monoga..."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sable Streak's gaze sweeps across the area, taking in the amount of damage done. "We definitely got ourselves a heavy hitter," he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got a plan?" Kabuto asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak cups his chin. Today's villain is Sobamon, a soba monster who uses his noodle arms to deliver thrashing blows. Not Monoga's best work by any means. Last week's villain was more of a challenge, making him work with several different scenarios before settling for one, and even then he had to forgo the failed plan to attempt another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day was admittedly fun if not exhausting - a mentally stimulating trial that Streak reluctantly commends Monoga for pulling. But this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sobamon?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hardly worth having to transform over! Honestly, Monoga obviously isn't trying. Streak would have told Kabuto that he could handle the monster himself, not wanting this inconvenience to be the reason why Kabuto will be late for class, but they need his Lucky Charm to undo the destruction and his yoyo to purify the Akuma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Streak less than ten seconds for him to formulate a plan. "Soba bloats when soaked in broth for too long, so all we need to do is break a pipeline and continuously spray him with water until his arms become too heavy to lift."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it," Kabuto says before leaping off the roof. Streak is arrested by the sight of the way Kabuto's suit hugs his form nicely, admiring the way his lean body contorts in every movement and how his muscles flex beneath the spandex. Then Streak snaps out of it because - oh, right - he has a job to do! He follows after the hero, scaling down the buildings and to the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My soba is the best!" Sobamon bellows angrily. "Eat some!" He throws an arm in Streak's direction, and Streak dodges the attack with a powerful jump. As the noodle stretches below Streak, Kabuto uses the momentum of his swing on a nearby streetlamp to smash his feet against Sobamon's face. Sobamon topples over with a cry and crashes onto the ground. The impact of the crash causes the pavement to crack, revealing a pipeline beneath the rubble. Streak grins. How lucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lands on his feet and darts forward. Before Sobamon can roll himself back up, Streak swipes his staff at the monster, keeping him down. Furious, Sobamon whips at arm out at him, but Streak evades again with a well-timed duck and roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky Charm!" he hears Kabuto call out, a burst of light flaring behind him. Streak looks up to find a polka-dotted jackhammer in the hero's hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kabuto, there!" Streak points at the location of the pipeline. Kabuto nods and runs towards it before plowing the jackhammer into the fissure and turning the tool on. Within seconds, the metal casing breaks and a geyser explodes directly where Sobamon's arm is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eyaaah!" Sobamon wails, going for another attempt at standing up, but he winds up slipping due to the water. It doesn't take long for the noodles to swell in size, their weight keeping Sobamon pinned to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any idea where the Akuma is hiding?" Kabuto shouts to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak quickly surveys the monster, which is considerably easier to do now that he isn't trying to bash their skulls in with his arms. Eventually, he finds it. Streak grabs the ladle wedged within the folds of Sobamon's noodle face and snaps it in half, and a black butterfly drifts towards the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kabuto deftly snatches it with his yoyo before releasing a white version to fly freely. The hero then throws the jackhammer above his head and exclaims, "Miraculous Ladybug!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised that you managed to send that jackhammer into the air," Streak chuckles, ambling towards Kabuto after everything is mended. The hero looks at him after helping the Akumatized victim stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It weighs about thirty to forty pounds," he says, shrugging, "and it's additionally easier with our enhanced strength."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying that you can throw it even outside of our costume?" Streak marvels. "That's amazing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a big deal," Kabuto grunts, turning away. "I gotta go. My Miraculous is beeping. See you later." With that, he leaps away into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak smiles, feeling satisfied that everything has gone smoothly. His smile becomes broader when he realizes that he didn't have to use his Cataclysm. No wonder he isn't beeping himself. Still, even though he isn't pressed for time, he has school to get to. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, I can't believe you were in on the action!" Natsumi whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, don't sound jealous. It's because of that I was late for school," Hajime grumbles. It was a good thing that his teacher wasn't upset with him for that. Many students happened to be caught in the crossfire - all unharmed, thankfully - so the man had no choice but to pardon Hajime's tardiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsumi gives him a look. "It's because of how it got you late for school is why I'm jealous, dumbass. But, of course, I totally forgot what an egghead you are," she snarks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you study more, you wouldn't be so prone to forgetfulness," Hajime snarks back, only to receive a smack on the forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But in all seriousness," she says, leaning against the vending machine, "how was it like getting a front-row seat? Was it cooler than watching it on TV?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime automatically reflects on the times when he got up close and personal with all of his opponents. Some of them were benign in appearance, and some of them were intimidating to look upon. He thinks about the times when he dealt the brunt of their blows and the times when he dished out his own attacks. Most of the time, though, he wouldn't register the terror or the pain when his brain would rapidly shoot out orders of damage, defend, deflect, and dodge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime ends up saying, "I could hardly see a thing. They kicked up so much dust that it blocked my view."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lame!" Natsumi moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at her curiously. "I didn't know that you're a superhero fan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Psh. We get real-life heroes fighting against evil magic butterflies. Whatever they're doing livens up my boring life, so, yeah, I'd naturally be a fan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's an unorthodox reason to be a fan of someone," Hajime says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it isn't. People are fans of idols and actors for the same reason, aren't they? People can be fans of anyone for any reason. I mean, take Sable Streak, for instance. He's got a hard-on for Kabuto just for being a ladybug man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lightly shoves her shoulder, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Just say that he's a fan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsumi cackles. "Ooh, is Hinata scared that I'll taint his virgin ears?" she jabs playfully. "But, anyway, yeah, people are fans of the heroes for reasons other than them saving our asses on a daily basis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because they delay school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That and other reasons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sips his juice in contemplative silence. People can be fans of anyone for any reason - that was what she said, and...she's got a point. Hajime himself isn't a fan of anyone, but he understands what Natsumi is talking about. He knows that Nanami is a fan of a certain game animator not because she admires his artwork or his involvement in all of her favorite games, but because of how delicious the animator manages to make the food appear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime also has fans of his own. And if what Natsumi said is also right, then his fans aren't his fans for the reasons that he initially thought it to be. Be it delaying school or being a hero coming straight out of a comic book. Whatever the reason people are fans of Kabuto. There are probably a lot more inane reasons for being a fan of his, now that he thinks about it. At least Hajime knows that Streak is his fan because of his heroic deeds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Streak has fans as well, albeit the cat hero's fanbase isn't half as big as his. Hajime can think of many reasons why Streak isn't as popular as Kabuto, and the biggest one is his tendency to say off-putting things in public. There was once a girl who wanted to thank Streak for rescuing her, but she instead ran away in tears after the guy went on his usual spiels. Granted, the girl was a little kid, perhaps seven or eight, so she wouldn't have the fortitude to last long under Streak's overwhelming attention, but that was what made things look worse for him. A hero making a little girl cry? The media was well-fed for days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the duration of their hero careers, Streak garnered criticisms and hate. To Hajime's displeasure, the public would even disregard the contributions that Streak made, painting him as a wayward vigilante that Kabuto has to keep a leash on. And what makes the situation worse? Streak agreeing with the accusations made against him when he knows that they're false! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it's such a headache having to dispel misconceptions when his partner doesn't do anything to help. Sometimes, Hajime is convinced that Streak enables them just to be an asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, look. It's that kid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime blinks at the sound of Natsumi's voice and looks up. Sauntering down the hall that's perpendicular to the one they're in is a tall pale boy. It takes Hajime a second to recognize him. "Isn't he your brother's classmate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsumi nods. "Fuyuhiko says that he's just as elusive in class as the rumors make him out to be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy already disappears from their periphery, coasting from one wall to the other, yet his appearance is imprinted starkly in Hajime's mind. With his long limbs, delicate face, and fluffy hair, Komaeda Nagito is a pretty boy. And because of his reputedly kind yet distant personality, the girls make him to be something like that of a lonely prince. The mystique is apparently alluring to the female population of the school, not that Hajime will ever understand the appeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you know that the girls in our class are making references from that one drama about the boys in our year?" Natsumi snorts. "It's him, the guy with the piercings, the student council member, and that angry guy who called you a gorilla."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that guy. I don't like him. What are the girls saying about them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're calling them Flower Boys or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Flower Boys?" Hajime repeats incredulously. "That sounds stupid. There's no way that a prick like him can be a flower."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsumi laughs at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flower Boys, huh? It's weird to think about how his schoolmates, ordinary people who carry out ordinary lives, have fans too - and just by having a handsome face. Admittedly, it kind of annoys him that these guys can accumulate such positive attention without doing anything while people like Streak are scorned just for being a little too quirky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it hits him. With all this talk about fans, how could Hajime not see it before? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last night, Tikki came to him after conferring with Plagg. While there wasn't much that Plagg could divulge without revealing too much, Plagg did confirm that Streak didn't have the best life growing up. Streak didn't have friends or family to lean on, and that isolation is partially why the guy is the way he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Streak never received support in his life, then Hajime can see why he volunteered to die for his sake. Streak doesn't see that his own life has value, that he is nothing but a meaningless being. Hajime as Kabuto has tried to convince him otherwise, always ready to tell him that he's just as important as anyone else. But his words never reach him - and why? Because Streak has a fixed perspective on Kabuto as someone inherently his superior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If a hero won't change his mind, then will a fan? Someone who acts as his supporter, someone who believes in him to be his savior, someone who is a fan. If Streak knows that there is at least one person out there who likes him despite his quirks, then maybe - just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Streak will start to like himself as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's it, Hajime decides. He's going to be Sable Streak's number one fan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI, there are no established top-bottom roles in this fic. So if you want to imagine a top!Komaeda/bottom!Hinata dynamic or vice versa, you can, but I won't write smut. </p><p>It... It ain't my thing...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Streak has yet to fully understand the person who controls the Butterfly Miraculous, but he gets the impression of a capricious man who becomes easily bored. Or perhaps a man who's getting desperate, he thinks as he charges towards the villain. </p><p> </p><p>He skids past between Storm Rager's legs, simultaneously ducking from her blow. Once he's behind her, he pulls out his staff and hits the back of her knees. Storm Rager growls as she falls forward, but she soon catches herself by somersaulting. The smooth transition of rolling on the ground to pulling herself up on her feet makes Streak frown. He didn't hit her hard enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice try, kitty cat," Storm Rager sneers, lifting a hand to summon a crackling black cloud, "but not good enough! Prepare to be electrocuted!"</p><p> </p><p>Before she can finish forming her weapon, Kabuto descends from the sky in front of her. Using a polka-dotted leafblower, he blasts the cloud away, momentarily taking Storm Rager by surprise. Streak takes advantage of this by angling his staff and extending it, sending the end shooting past Kabuto's shoulder and onto the woman's face. The visor shatters and a black butterfly emerges. </p><p> </p><p>A quick "Lucky Charm!" and city clean-up later, Kabuto is dragging his feet towards him, notably weary and irritated. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh! Three Akumas in one day? This is ridiculous," Kabuto grouses, throwing his arms in the air.  </p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if Monoga is trying to overwhelm us in quantity over quality. These Akumas haven't been particularly difficult, but no less tiring to defeat," Streak muses. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it. These Lucky Charms are taking a lot out of Tikki." Kabuto then sighs. "Hopefully, this will be the last. I doubt that bastard can keep this up for any longer."</p><p> </p><p>Streak grins. "Haha! You may be lucky, Kabuto, but you shouldn't tempt fate like that."</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after they split ways, a roar reverberates past the buildings. Streak nearly chokes on his laughter. Kabuto must be <em>fuming </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He slips into an alley when no one is looking and de-transforms. Nagito digs into his pocket to pull out a bag of bonito flakes, handing it over to Plagg, and then peers around the corner to assess the situation. While there isn't much to see from his vantage point, he does spot something green and scaly over the rooftops. Godzilla?</p><p> </p><p>Nagito looks back at Plagg. Plagg doesn't need to recuperate for long since he only used Cataclysm once, but, as Kabuto said, his Kwami has gone through three Lucky Charms in one day. He doesn't know how long Tikki will need to gather her strength, although it's obvious that he won't be seeing the hero anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>"What's the plan, kid?" Plagg asks around a mouthful of flakes. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't gauge the enemy from here, so I'll need to get closer. As for Kabuto... In the case where I manage to break the item that contains the Akuma," Nagito says, the gears in his head turning, "I'll need something to contain it in until he shows up."</p><p> </p><p>"So, like a jar?"</p><p> </p><p>He nods. And if he can't win against the villain, then he'll at least be able to prevent it from harming the civilians and causing any more damage. Frankly, Nagito doubts that he'll be able to do much without Kabuto, the other boy being the stronger of the two, but he'll do his part as his sidekick. "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Plagg gulps and grins. "Born ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Then, Plagg, claws out!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about this, Hajime," Tikki squeaks from his hoodie's pocket. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it. You focus on recovering." Hajime smiles down at her reassuringly. "I know that it's exhausting having to keep up with all this."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the ground shakes, knocking Hajime off of his balance and causing him to fall onto his rear. From his position behind the tree, he sees a pair of clawed feet the size of cars. A minute ago, he was disbelieving  when he first saw a tyrannosaurus tearing down the streets, and his disbelief compounded when it turned out that the reptile can breathe out fire. Now, he's just thoroughly pissed off. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime isn't complaining about Monoga's decline in creativity since it means that he can subdue the villain faster, but having to go against <em>another  </em>Akuma is just too much! Hajime would rather have to deal with a villain that takes four hours to defeat rather than deal with four consecutive villains. Honestly, that moth bastard is relentless. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to get out of here," Tikki urges. </p><p> </p><p>"Right," Hajime mutters, scanning the area. Although he's in a park, there are minimal hiding places that he can dive into. There's nothing but an expansive field with a few trees and bushes dotting the perimeter. Fortunately, Hajime managed to find this tree before the tyrannosaurus could notice him, but he won't be fortunate for long when the villain makes its move. </p><p> </p><p>As his heart thunders within his chest, Hajime anxiously thinks about what he should do. With its back turned, the tyrannosaurus may not see him fleeing if he takes the chance. However, if it does, it will no doubt be able to catch up to him within seconds. He stifles a groan. Either way, whether he stays here or not, the villain will see him. He has to go -<em> now. </em></p><p> </p><p>After mustering his courage, Hajime sprints across the park with all his might, his focus zeroed in on the far end of the park. It is this single-minded focus that blocks everything surrounding him - the sights and sounds and smells - as he pours his all into reaching his goal. </p><p> </p><p>Tikki would occasionally scold him for not being attentive to what goes around him when he would become like this, stating that his recklessness will one day get him killed. Yes, perhaps it will; perhaps he needs to work on becoming attuned to his surroundings to lessen the chances of being blindsided. However, right now, it is this focus that drives him forward without a single waver in his steps. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime is distantly aware of the burning in his lungs, but he powers through with adrenaline coursing through his body. He pushes harder when he sees his destination closing in. Almost there! </p><p> </p><p>And then...his world tilts sideways and into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gapes. What?</p><p> </p><p>A gust of hot odorous air envelops him, and the next thing he sees is rows of giant sharp teeth. Shocked, Hajime tightens his grip on... Wait, what is he holding onto? </p><p> </p><p>"That was close."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime jolts and turns his head. Peering down at him are a pair of familiar green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Streak!" he gasps.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>From his perch, Streak curiously observes a boy running with the dinosaur monster chasing after him. Interestingly, the boy doesn't appear scared; instead, there's a look of pure determination etched on his face. Streak idly wonders if he knows that the villain is right on his heels. </p><p> </p><p>As much as he wants to see how this plays out - if the boy's hope will overcome this adversity of despair - he has a duty to fulfill. Streak pushes off and bolts towards the boy. Seconds before the tyrannosaurus can snatch him within its jowls, Streak sweeps in and grabs him. In his arms, the boy startles and grasps onto his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"That was close," Streak comments, looking down at the boy. The boy returns his gaze, his hazel eyes growing wide with recognition.</p><p> </p><p>"Streak!" the boy gasps.</p><p> </p><p>Streak scales up a building and lands, settling the boy onto his feet, who stumbles backward. "Stay here," he commands. "Someone will come to get you once this is over."</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay," the boy begins, but Streak doesn't stick around long enough to hear what else he has to say. He takes off, returning to where he last saw the tyrannosaurus.</p><p> </p><p>The tyrannosaurus already left the park, but there's no difficulty in searching for it again. Razing a nearby block, the monster doesn't notice his presence as he lands on top of a streetlamp. Streak appraises it, quickly looking for its Akumatized item, but finds nothing. His mind supplies him with other alternatives: Maybe the item is in its mouth? Can it be one of its teeth? Maybe it isn't on its body but hidden elsewhere?</p><p> </p><p>Streak freezes when the tyrannosaurus unexpectedly whips around and unhinges its jaw, a ball of magma forming between its teeth. He jerks into action, dropping from his position before he can be burned alive. As he runs, the tyrannosaurus pursues after him with its flames, casting an arc of fire in its wake. </p><p> </p><p>A fire-breathing dinosaur. Imagine that.</p><p> </p><p>Being faster, Streak manages to move behind it. He vaults onto its back using his staff and clings on desperately when the tyrannosaurus begins to thrash wildly to get him off. Bit by bit, he climbs upwards until he's lying flat on top of its head, his claws gripping onto the edges of the monster's nostrils to better hang onto. </p><p> </p><p>Streak pulls out his staff again and is about to execute his plan when something swoops in and smacks it out of his hand. He yelps in pain, three slash marks marring across his hand as blood oozes from the wounds. Taken aback, Streak doesn't have time to readjust his grip when the tyrannosaurus violently shakes its head, finally dislodging him. Streak flies, but he quickly reorients himself midair so that he safely alights on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of air being sliced attracts his attention. He looks up, seeing a pterodactyl circling in the sky. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Streak hums to himself, pensive. A fifth Akuma? Or are these dinosaurs not Akumas at all? </p><p> </p><p>Well, either way, he needs to retreat. He didn't expect there being another dinosaur, which means he needs to modify his plan to account for any more incoming creatures. </p><p> </p><p>The pterodactyl opens its mouth, and Streak feels a tendril of dread when he sees sparks of electricity crackling around its head. A bolt of lightning shoots from the flying dinosaur's mouth; in tandem, the tyrannosaurus sends another burst of fire. Streak evades both attacks and races out of the block, picking up his staff along the way. </p><p> </p><p>When Streak finds himself a moderate shelter from the monsters, hiding behind a cluster of bushes, he looks at his injury. It's a shame that his dominant hand is incapacitated, but no matter; he can still use Cataclysm with his other hand just as well if required. Although, he would greatly appreciate it if Kabuto appears soon. It seems that he underestimated how much power these dinosaurs wield. How embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this has been part of Monoga's plan all along. That man intended to exhaust Kabuto and Streak with low-level villains, and then unleash villains where they'll have a harder time defeating. Because, no matter what, Streak can't find anything on the tyrannosaurus, and it seems that the same can be said for the pterodactyl. </p><p> </p><p>"Well played, Monoga," he whispers. Using their exhaustion against them - incredible! What despair! Streak hungrily anticipates how Kabuto's hope will overcome this problem. </p><p> </p><p>But in the meantime...he needs to take a breather. He collapses backward, inhaling the fresh air greedily. The fire and smoke ate away the oxygen, which debilitated his movements and thinking. But now that his airways are clear and his head is properly functioning, he can get back to work. </p><p> </p><p>Before he can move, his staff alerts him of a call. He slides up the screen, pleased to see Kabuto's face, and purrs out, "Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"I got your coordinates," Kabuto says without preamble. "Enemy weaknesses?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he loves the hero's down-to-business attitude! Streak would have swooned, but he knows that Kabuto wouldn't appreciate that at a time like this. "None that I've seen so far. There are two villains - "</p><p> </p><p>"Two?" Kabuto parrots, frustration seeping into his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"A tyrannosaurus that breathes fire and a pterodactyl that shoots lightning," Streak finishes. </p><p> </p><p>Kabuto is silent for a moment, and then he says, "These might not be Akumas, but results of an Akuma's power."</p><p> </p><p>Streak grins. "I haven't thought about that!" he revels. "It's only natural that our hero of hope would have noticed something that I have missed. Of course, an incompetent sidekick like me wouldn't have noticed such a vital detail. I'm just a failure - "</p><p> </p><p>"Anything else to report?" Kabuto interrupts. </p><p> </p><p>Streak pauses, thinking. "No," he eventually says. "They are stronger than the previous Akumas, though, even though they might not be Akumas." He then relays his theory about Monoga to Kabuto, who quietly curses in response. </p><p> </p><p>"That's plausible," Kabuto grunts. "I just hope that Monoga won't send out another butterfly."</p><p> </p><p>"With this much chaos occurring in one day, there's enough negative emotion to reap from," Streak reminds him mildly. "In despairing situations like these, a hero's speech may be necessary to uplift the downtrodden souls of Tokyo."</p><p> </p><p>Kabuto scowls. "Damn, I hate making speeches."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that you do, but I have faith in you, Kabuto! You're our hope, our light, our <em>hero</em>! Only you can guide us back into the right path!"</p><p> </p><p>"Right. I'll be sure to pull something out of my ass in time for that," he says wryly. "I'm almost there. Hold tight."</p><p> </p><p>When Kabuto arrives, the hero snatches the wrist of his injured hand and glares at him. "Streak, why didn't you tell me about this?" he hisses.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no need to worry! It's a minor wound!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, you're going to drive me insane one of these days," he groans, scrutinizing the sliced flesh. Streak wilts, instantly feeling ashamed for bothering Kabuto with something so inconsequential. He should have done better! He shouldn't have gotten himself injured for Kabuto to waste his time worrying over!</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't look anything too serious," Kabuto decides, gingerly releasing him, "but I don't want you to go back into the fray just yet. We need to figure out how to find the real bad guy."</p><p> </p><p>Kabuto steps back, twirls his yoyo, and throws it into the air, exclaiming, "Lucky Charm!" A handheld gadget drops into his palm, and Streak identifies it immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"A GPS device," he says. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it'll tell us where the Akuma is." Kabuto turns it on, and a green grid flashes on the screen. On the grid, there are two dots - a red one and a black one. "Judging by how the black dot is on the boundary of this neighborhood, I think we can say that we found our Akuma."</p><p> </p><p>"Whereas the red dot is the device," Streak adds.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, seeing how one of us has to engage with the dinosaurs from creating anymore destruction - "</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I</em><em>'ll </em>go," Kabuto says sternly, narrowing his eyes. "<em>You</em> are hurt. You won't last long fighting those things."</p><p> </p><p>"But what about the Akuma?" Streak tries to argue.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you came prepared." Kabuto nodded at the container hanging from his belt. "Once you've secured the Akuma, contact me and we'll clean up this mess."</p><p> </p><p>Streak pouts but concedes. Kabuto knows best, after all. </p><p> </p><p>After receiving the device, Streak ascends, leaping across rooftops as he follows the black dot. He has less than five minutes to finish the job that Kabuto entrusted him to do, so he better make it quick. </p><p> </p><p>The device leads him to a two-story house. Without missing a beat, Streak springs from the rooftop across from it and crashes through the window, causing the occupant to scream in terror. Shards of glass scatter everywhere, and he feels slight pain from the exposed parts of his skin having been cut. It'll be alright, though; once he returns to Kabuto, the hero's Miraculous Ladybug will repair everything, his injuries included. </p><p> </p><p>Streak surveys the room before his eyes settle on the lone figure huddling in a corner. </p><p> </p><p>"I - I am the Dino Summoner! Master of all magical beasts of the land of time!" the cloaked boy announces with pride despite his trembling. "Now, fear my wizardry, mere mortal, for I will - "</p><p> </p><p>Streak whacks him over the head with his staff. Tumbling out of the depths of the boy's cloak is a toy dinosaur. Streak picks it up and snaps its neck off, releasing a black butterfly. With deft fingers, he unclips the container from his belt and traps the Akuma within. Well, that was easy.</p><p> </p><p>He turns around to see a short rotund boy rubbing his head, mumbling nonsensically to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Huh. He thought that it was going to be Tanaka for sure, what with that foreboding talk about magic and mortals.</p><p> </p><p>"St-Streak?" the boy says, blinking. </p><p> </p><p>Streak wriggles his fingers at him before taking off.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shortly after Streak leaves the vicinity, another dinosaur - some kind of raptor - comes charging in. Kabuto doesn't want to wait to find out what elemental power this monster possesses, already worse for wear having to deal with the other two. </p><p> </p><p>Kabuto grounds his teeth when the raptor nearly takes a bite out of him. He flips over its head, creating a safe distance between them. The tyrannosaurus gives a low growl behind him, and the pterodactyl soars above. Kabuto knows when he's cornered when it happens, but he needs to bide his time until Streak holds up his end. </p><p> </p><p>As he spins his yoyo, the raptor forms a white-blue ball of light in its mouth - an ice beam? - while he notices from the corner of his eye that the tyrannosaurus and pterodactyl are preparing to launch their own attack. Just before Kabuto can make his move, the dinosaurs suddenly vanish, leaving only a trail of smoke. Kabuto blinks and warily looks around. He was alone.</p><p> </p><p>A slow grin worms across his face. Looks like Streak has done it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since Streak rescued him, Kabuto has been thinking of ways how to thank him - not as Kabuto, but as Hinata Hajime. If he wants Streak to know that he has a civilian rooting for him, then he needs to find a way how to get the cat hero to meet him, which...is a problem of itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak isn't unpopular just because of his eccentric behavior, but because of how dismissive he is towards civilians. Not that Kabuto is one to talk; he doesn't exactly engage in activities such as fanservice, but, even so, he's still well-liked among the masses just for being courteous. Streak, on the other hand, can be a straight-up asshole. It especially doesn't help when the media likes to remind everyone that he makes girls cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He made </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl cry, but does the media care? No.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The point is: Kabuto is having trouble figuring out how to convince Streak to stick around to hear him out. Streak isn't one to comply with anyone's requests unless it's by someone who he really respects. And then Kabuto realizes that, oh yeah, that's him. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Astounding! Your words have touched my heart!" Streak makes a show of wiping imaginary tears off of his mask. "I feel hope filling up my body once again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if someone like you can ever lose hope," Kabuto snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera crew disperses beneath Tokyo Tower where the two of them sit, both concealed by the darkness so that no one else can bother them. After seeing off the last of the people below, Streak surrenders his full attention to Kabuto. The hero leans against the tower, looking so effortlessly cool. Streak feels his heart race in delight at the sight of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While not much of a talker, Kabuto delivered yet another perfectly inspiring address, giving everyone something to hang onto without losing faith in seeing another peaceful, happy day. If heroism doesn't work out for him one day - which is preposterous to think about! - then he can always work as a motivational speaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is there anything that the hero can't do? Such an amazing person to behold with an equally amazing talent - Streak just can't believe his luck in being in the presence of someone like him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Streak admires the hero's profile, Kabuto clears his throat and says, "Hey, Streak, I've come across this kid who wants to talk to you about something. He says that you saved him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak cocks his head. "I did?" He briefly goes through his memories, but he can't recall anyone in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kabuto stares at him. "At the park? From the tyrannosaurus? Does that ring a bell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Streak nods. "Don't mind him. He's just a nobody."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Streak," Kabuto says in that scary voice of his. Streak stiffens, automatically conjuring an image of a furious animated mother like how he usually does whenever Kabuto gets like this. He can't help it; Kabuto just has that quality about him. "Go meet up with the kid at the park in ten minutes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak rapidly nods his head. "As you wish!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak doesn't understand why Kabuto wants him to, but he won't go against an order! He jumps off the tower and makes his way towards the park, traversing on top of buildings in a languid pace. He has ten minutes just to meet up with a civilian; of course he isn't going to rush his way over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, he is curious as to what this is about. Kabuto seldom caters to civilians' frivolous requests. He doesn't stick around to take pictures or sign autographs or linger by to converse with his fans; rather, he's one to focus on fulfilling his duty and promptly leave afterward, but that's what makes Kabuto so likable. His seriousness in protecting everyone and disinterest in indulging in his fame are contributing factors to his popularity, and they're what makes Streak admire him so much! But he digresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's because of Kabuto's willingness to impart a message for a civilian that catches Streak's interest. No, more than that - Kabuto </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to meet up with this civilian; he even got angry with him for calling the civilian a nobody. Well, the latter isn't anything unusual; Kabuto doesn't like it whenever he refers to anyone, including himself, as lesser beings. But...there was something particular about Kabuto's anger that he just can't place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon his arrival, Kabuto sees the boy with hazel eyes sitting on a bench. With the park deserted, it's only the two of them here. Streak approaches him, deliberately clicking his feet against the pavement to alert the civilian of his presence. As expected, the boy looks up and meets his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What isn't expected is the boy peering at him so intently. "Streak, you came," he says, standing up. "I'm glad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Streak smiles inquisitively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he has a proper look at the boy, he finds him to be rather plain. Nothing is distinguishing about his features, although the boy is admittedly attractive in an understated sort of way. If his expression isn't so austere, Streak thinks in amusement, he might be cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what is it that you found it necessary to pester Kabuto for?" he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, right." The boy rubs the back of his head, his brows furrowing. "Well, I want to formally thank you for saving me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile drops. "Is that it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy blinks. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How disappointing," he sighs, crossing his arms. "When Kabuto deigned to carry out your request, I thought that it'd be of significance, but it turns out that this has been nothing but a waste of time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think that people expressing their gratitude towards you is a waste of time?" the boy asks, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I mean, if you direct your gratitude to Kabuto, then I can understand. Kabuto is deserving of all the gratitude in the world! But to be thanking someone like me is basically expending words for no reason." Streak clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "Anyway, if that's all, I'll take my leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're wrong!" At those words, Streak stills. The boy looks at him with his frown in place, but his eyes are bright with emotion. "Thanking you isn't a waste of time whatsoever. Kabuto wanted me to make sure you knew that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kabuto did? Streak's chest warms at the thought that Kabuto wanted a mere sidekick to be acknowledged regardless of how unnecessary the sentiment may be. But, he wavers internally, to have that be done by this seemingly random person is strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Streak," the boy continues, taking a step forward, "I know that you think that you pale in contrast to Kabuto - "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only because I do," Streak chirps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't, though," the boy counters. "You're just as important as - "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me stop you there," he says, holding out a hand. The boy jerks back, startled. "There is a limit as to how far your presumption will go. You may believe all these things about me, but your belief won't match up to what's real. If you keep this up, I'm afraid you'll never be able to accept facts over fiction."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't - this isn't me being delusional," the boy scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it, though?" Streak swings his arms behind his back as he saunters closer. To the boy's credit, he doesn't flinch away like how most people would. "You know, you aren't the first person to try to tell me otherwise. What were you hoping to accomplish today? Saving me from myself? That's what those other people have tried to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And seeing how you still talk trash about yourself, it seems that they have failed," deadpans the boy, surprising Streak with his boldness. That's the first time anyone has spoken to him that way before aside from Kabuto. Despite himself, Streak throws his head back and laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For an ordinary person, you are quite different!" Streak notes cheerfully. "I'm intrigued. What's your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy eyes him warily before telling him, "Hinata Hajime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Hinata-kun, I'll be sure to keep you in my thoughts. Until then - "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, no. This wasn't how I wanted it to go," the boy - Hinata - groans. He digs his fingers into his hair. "There's so much that I want to tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At Kabuto's behest, yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes - no - I mean - " Hinata cuts himself off with a sigh. "Let me start over. I asked Kabuto if I could talk to you, and, um, after talking a bit, he told me about how he'd like me to talk to you about...stuff." The words trail off awkwardly, and Hinata looks off to the side, avoiding his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, in the end, you're talking to me because of Kabuto."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Hinata whips back with wide eyes. "Regardless of whether Kabuto asked me to or not, I would still want to talk to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak finds that to be dubious. Why does this boy want to talk to him if not because of Kabuto's request? He knows that his reputation isn't exactly stellar and that not many people find him favorable. Even though some do like him, none of them ever bothered to approach him, much less bother Kabuto about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which... "When would you even have the time to talk to him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata stiffens. "Erm, he helped me get down after you left me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Streak narrows his eyes. "You're the reason for his delay, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no! That's not it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else would it be? A conversation like that must have taken at least five minutes or so." Hinata purses his lips, obviously unable to refute the logic presented. How boring. "If you must speak to him, please do it after the battle. It's selfish of you to take his time when other people are in need of rescuing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This truly has been a trivial use of his evening. Minutes of his time that he'll never get back - gone. Hinata had nothing but trivialities to say, and Streak also finds out that this boy is responsible for holding Kabuto back. He feels irritated at the boy for such, and he feels irritated at himself for going along with this. Of course, he'll do whatever it is that Kabuto asks him to do, but he can't help but feel as though Hinata duped the hero somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, poor Kabuto. Ever so stalwart and righteous, but it seems that he has a gullible side to him. Streak doesn't hate that part about him, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you're right. I was being selfish - about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak blinks and returns his attention to Hinata. Hinata has his shoulders drawn back and his chin lifted, appearing as though he's facing an opponent that he can't lose to. Streak takes a moment to register what Hinata just said until he feels his world tilt off its axis. He stares at him, flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" Streak dumbly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you have a point; maybe you don't," Hinata forges ahead. "You have your own opinion, but at least let me tell you mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're always out in the frontlines, going against the Akumas no matter how difficult they can be. A coward would have stayed hidden until the danger cools, but you don't do that. Instead, you take charge and fight alongside Kabuto. You're courageous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whether the public cares to admit this or not, you're the one who comes up with the plans. Sometimes your strategies can be risky, but, most of the time, they're what saves the day. Everyone might not know this, but I can see how much Kabuto depends on your intelligence and creativity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a hero, not some sidekick for everyone to ignore. You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>, someone who I really admire for his bravery and cleverness. And you are someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth</span>
  </em>
  <span> admiring. I probably can't stop you from thinking badly of yourself, and I certainly can't 'save' you like how you said, but I want to tell you that, to me, you're remarkable. You're my hero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata then smiles. "And, besides, I can't help who I like, and I like you, Streak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak doesn't realize that he's been gawking until he tries to find the words to reply. He closes his mouth, teeth clicking, and he swallows heavily. He's vaguely aware of how hot he feels under the suit and the strange knot sitting in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like me," Streak manages to utter, his tone unwittingly flat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do," Hinata insists, his hazel eyes boring into his earnestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a spiral of confusion and bewilderment that nearly sends Streak into a stupor, but he holds onto reality fast. He stares at Hinata for a few beats longer, and then something bubbles within him, pushing out from his throat and through his mouth. Streak releases a loud and long laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're brain-damaged, aren't you?" Streak cackles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata's smile falls. "No, I'm serious. I really do - "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streak laughs and laughs. "Oh, that's a good one! You are an interesting person for someone so ordinary, Hinata-kun, for coming up with such drivel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata's expression twists into that of hurt, but Streak continues despite the tightening in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got to hand it to you, you have delivered quite a speech. Did Kabuto give you the script? It sounds something like he would've told me himself," Streak says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're my own words," Hinata mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you say. Well, thank you for the lip service, but I must be going now." Streak gives him a wink just to be ostentatious before taking off. "Farewell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way home, not even the chilly winds can make the heat in his cheeks diminish. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime shouldn't have mentioned that Kabuto wanted him to talk to Streak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He not only has to convince Streak that he's not worthless, but that his opinion is of his own, not because of Kabuto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that you did a good job," Tikki says, poking her head from his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it wasn't good enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't expect to win him over in one day. It'll take time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaces and stares at the horizon where Streak retreats into. With the shadows elongating due to the setting sun, the cat hero easily blends into the darkness, soon vanishing from Hajime's periphery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tikki is right... This is Streak, after all. If one heart-to-heart was all it took, then Streak wouldn't have been the self-deprecating loon that he is today. It takes one step at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sighs. "Now what?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Nagito's dismay, he doesn't forget Hinata's words. Instead, they echo in his mind every hour of the day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're remarkable." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're my hero." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I like you, Streak." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They ring tantalizingly in his ears. Words that are seductive, bewitching,<em> dangerous</em>. And Nagito ought to snap out of it. He should bash his head repeatedly until Hinata's voice becomes white noise, but he doesn't. Instead, he allows them to repeat over and over again, and he selfishly indulges himself in the fantasy that those words hold any sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>Even coming from a mere civilian, Nagito is so pathetic that he finds joy in artificial praises.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You have your own opinion, but at least let me tell you mine." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was what Hinata said, but they weren't really his words, were they? No, Kabuto must have foisted the job onto the boy just to deliver them to Nagito in a pretty bow. That must be it. After all, who can stand to say such things to him without lying? Kabuto, perhaps, but he's a beacon of hope, a true hero who can find the good in anyone, even in a piece of trash such as himself. But Kabuto is too kind, too sweet to admit that any good in Nagito takes deep excavating. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're remarkable." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're my hero." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I like you, Streak." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagito laughs to himself. He truly is pathetic. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's been three days since Monoga has unleashed an Akuma, and it's been three days since Hinata Hajime talked to Sable Streak. </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Kabuto and Streak have to meet up whenever they patrol the city, so it isn't as though Hajime literally didn't see him for three days. But...Streak has been uncharacteristically quiet as of late. As Kabuto, Hajime tried to ask him how the meeting went, to which the cat hero only replied with a distant smile and a simple "fine." And that was his answer for everything now - Streak was "fine." He wasn't upset or sick or anything; he was just "fine."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime knows with certainty that Streak isn't fine at all, and, with guilt cloying at him, he knows that he's the reason for whatever his partner is going through. However, there lies the issue: Is the cause due to Hajime or Kabuto? </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know myself," Tikki says, a frown crossing her delicate features. "I could ask Plagg."</p><p> </p><p>"If Plagg has to ask Streak for the answer, then it might be best to just leave it be," Hajime sighs.</p><p> </p><p>From what he has learned, it's sometimes a toss-up between Streak talking incessantly and Streak clamming up, and the latter happens when topics such as family, friends, and happiness are brought up. Not even Plagg, who is supposed to be his user's most trusted confidant, doesn't have full access to everything that there is to know about the guy. At least, according to Tikki who's been told by Plagg himself, but Hajime believes it. This is Streak, after all. </p><p> </p><p>For someone who's open about his flagrant admiration for Kabuto and how he prefers his grisly death to be, Streak can be strangely secretive. </p><p> </p><p>Within good reason, Hajime amends inwardly. Because if Streak divulges too much about himself, then he may as well reveal his identity. Not that Hajime thinks he can ever find someone as...unique as Streak, but who knows? Streak can say that he has a cat, for instance, and Hajime may end up suspecting every teenage boy who has a cat.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Hajime wishes that Streak can give him <em>something</em> to work with. He's worried, and his worry amplifies when he remembers the vaguely suicidal comment that the cat hero made almost a week ago. He isn't sure what Streak will do, and he doesn't want to think that his partner will go ahead and kill himself, but that guy doesn't have the most stable of minds. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime flicks the water off of his hands after washing them. As he dries his hands, Tikki drifts back into his collar. He then exits the washroom and returns to his classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Natsumi is where he last left her, sitting in his seat and idly scrolling through her phone. Hajime leans against his desk and catches a glimpse of images blurring across the screen. "Say, Natsumi," he begins.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"If someone were to come up to you, compliment you on all the things that you're good at, and then say that they like you, how would you react?"</p><p> </p><p>Natsumi puts her phone down to give Hajime an odd look. "Are you seriously asking me that?" she deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hajime says, brows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you seriously telling me that you've been confessed to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Confessed - what?" His voice takes on a high pitch, and he hastily clears his voice. "No! No, it isn't like that. I was just wondering."</p><p> </p><p>"Wondering about what? How you should react to a confession? Is that why you're asking me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you, I wasn't being confessed to!"</p><p> </p><p>Natsumi stares at him for a few more beats before a smirk stretches across her face. "Oh, I see. You're the one who's planning on doing the confessing, then."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! I didn't know that you had it in you, Hinata! So, who's the lucky girl? Or guy? No judgment."</p><p> </p><p>"There's no one!" he insists, looking around self-consciously. Sheesh, why did she have to be so loud? "I was just speaking generally, that's all."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh. Sure you were."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime pinches the bridge of his nose, exasperated. Honestly. A<em> confession </em>? How could she say that? Just what part of his not-so-rhetorical scenario made it seem like there was any confessing involved? </p><p> </p><p>Hajime briefly reflects on his words that he spoke to Streak and then realizes that, yes, it indeed sounds like a confession. </p><p> </p><p>Something like ice grips him. How did he not see this before? He even outright told the guy that he liked him! He blanches and drops his arm. Oh <em>shit.  </em>Maybe that's why Streak has been so out of it; to him, he just had another boy profess his love for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Aha!" Natsumi crows. "The look on your face tells me that you already have!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing," he says a tad too quickly and suppresses a wince.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn't escape Natsumi's keen attention, though. "It's not." She leans in close, looking every bit like a cat eyeing a canary. "Tell me. I won't leave you alone unless you tell me," she sing-songs.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime grimaces. He knows very well how persistent the girl can be when she wants something, which in turn makes her a major pain in the ass. What a drag. All he wanted was to get advice from a friend, not get hassled into sating her curiosities. He considers lying, but thinks better of it; Natsumi can be pretty sharp when she wants to be. Hajime surrenders with a grumble. "Okay, okay, I will. Just - just not here."</p><p> </p><p>He leads an excited Natsumi out of the classroom and to the stairway. When he's satisfied in knowing that no one else is within earshot, he tells her, "A few days ago, Sable Streak saved my life."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shot wide open. "Whoa. How?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, remember the tyrannosaurus that was rampaging in the streets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? Wait, let me guess, he saved you from getting eaten."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's what happened." He rubs the back of his neck. "I then asked Kabuto if I could personally thank him, so we met up in the park." Hajime hesitates for a moment. "I, uh, told him how brave and smart he is, and then said that I liked him."</p><p> </p><p>Natsumi gawks at him. "<em>What?" </em></p><p> </p><p>He jumps at the volume.<em>" </em>Keep it down, will you?" Hajime hisses. "This place echoes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, I can't believe this," she says, flapping her hands uselessly as though in an attempt to emphasize a point, "you confessed to Sable Streak!" </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't!" he denies immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"But you did!"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't meant to be a confession!"</p><p> </p><p>"But it was!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, look," he says, annoyed, "I just wanted to let him know that he's appreciated, so that's why I said those things. There's nothing remotely romantic in what I told Streak, you got it?"</p><p> </p><p>The expression on her face conveys just how much she believes that.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime frowns, but he decides not to press. "I told you what's up. Now, promise me you won't tell anyone. <em>Promise</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I promise," Natsumi trills, which does nothing but fuels Hajime's anxieties. </p><p> </p><p>"Natsumi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, relax." She bounds away up the stairs, chuckling. "Your secret is safe with me."</p><p> </p><p>He and Tikki share looks of unease.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In case an Akuma shows up during PE, Hajime has the badge pinned beneath the tongue flap of his sneaker. Tikki is never happy whenever he does this, but, well, there are minimal places where he can keep the earrings on his person discretely. Besides, it isn't as though an Akuma has yet to appear at this time, right?</p><p> </p><p>Until an Akuma does.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone scatters from the area, all screaming and crying in terror, Hajime quickly dives behind the storage shed. The Akumatized victim, a winged man with bows and arrows, bellows about true love and making it happen. It seems like he has a cupid to deal with. Hajime moves along the shed and whispers out Tikki's name, which the Kwami then comes out of hiding and flies towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tikki, spots on," Hajime whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki, however, remains floating in place. They exchange confused looks.</p><p> </p><p>"Um. Tikki, spots on."</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hajime, you didn't lose the earrings, did you?" Tikki asks, her voice tinged with fret.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not. They're right here - " Hajime cuts himself off when he pulls out the badge, noticing that there was only one earring attached. "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"Hajime!" Tikki cries in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, this isn't good. The glue must've worn off. That or the earring got dislodged when Hajime had to run laps around the track. Whatever the reason is, the earring surely is out there somewhere. Hajime knows that it can't be inside since he remembers there being two earrings when he stuffed the badge in his shoe. </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Tikki," Hajime says, more so to distract him from freaking out. He can't think clearly if they're both losing it. "The earring shouldn't be far. Let's split up and look for it."</p><p> </p><p>"But how can we with the Akuma out there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Streak should be here soon, right? And if not, then I'll distract the Akuma while you go search." Hajime's eyes darted around until they landed on a nearby trashcan. He quickly rummages through the contents and pulls out a sticky plastic cup. "We can't have anyone seeing you, so you'll have to use this to hide."</p><p> </p><p>Tikki makes a disgusted sound.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the best solution we have," Hajime haggles.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to have to talk about other ways for you to hold onto those earrings," Tikki huffs before reluctantly taking the cup and zooming away.</p><p> </p><p>Not before they talk about her sakuramochi addiction, Hajime thinks derisively.</p><p> </p><p>He checks above to see if the Akuma is around. When the coast is clear, he bolts forward to the field. It's a good thing that the area is nothing but a flat sandy terrain. He doubts that he can spot a tiny piece of jewelry in the grass. As Hajime quickly scans the ground, the villain's voice booms from a distance, but he isn't deterred from his mission. It doesn't sound like the villain is anywhere nearby.</p><p> </p><p>When he finds nothing, Hajime moves on. But as he does so, he hears, "Hey! What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>A hand wraps itself around his arm and tugs. Hajime gasps and turns around to see a pair of large brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you know how dangerous it is?" the boy shouts. "We have to go - now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, hold on - "</p><p> </p><p>The boy doesn't give Hajime a chance to speak, however, as he drags him out of the field. For someone short and thin, the kid is surprisingly strong. Hajime stumbles after him towards the building where all the other students are likewise going.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime didn't expect any of this to happen - for him to not only lose his earring but for a bystander to try to save him. In his experience, civilians would be too concerned for their own safety to bother with anyone else, which is good because it'll create more trouble for him if everyone stops to help everyone else. Unfortunately for him, this kid didn't get the memo. </p><p> </p><p>Unwittingly, Hajime appraises the boy. He's a fellow student, judging by the uniform, and the color of his tie indicates that he's an underclassman. What is he doing out here? First-years don't have PE until later. Also...that's an impressive cowlick he has going on. Hajime would have felt commiseration for the boy if not for this inconvenience. </p><p> </p><p>But what can he do? It's not like he can rip his arm out of the boy's grip and run back to the field. That'll make him look suspicious. He can say that he needs to find something, but the kid will likely just tell him to search for it after the Akuma is dealt with. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh, this is so vexing! How can the Akuma be dealt with if he can't transform into Kabuto?</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nearly crashes into the boy's back when he abruptly skids to a halt. "Wha - hey - "</p><p> </p><p>"Crap," the boy murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blinks and looks over the boy's head, and then repeats after him. "Crap."</p><p> </p><p>Blocking their way to the school's entrance is the Akuma. Unlike when the man was several yards in the air, Hajime has a better view of him. Aside from the gaudy pink costume that Monoga made the poor guy wear, nothing stands out. The butterfly must be hiding in the bow, Hajime figures. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't think that you can escape," the Akuma chortles, aiming the arrow at them. "No one can escape from love!"</p><p> </p><p>Everything happens so fast that Hajime barely has the time to process anything. Yet the second the arrow is released, instincts kick in, and he moves without needing to think. "Get down!" Hajime yells, pushing the boy onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The arrow thuds behind them, missing them by a head, but they aren't in the clear just yet. Without missing a beat, Hajime pushes himself onto his feet and grabs a fistful of the boy's jacket pull him up. The Akuma nocks another arrow and sends it careening, this time nearly nicking Hajime's cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He feels himself sweating in apprehension and frustration. There's only so much that he can do out of costume. He can't keep avoiding the villain's attacks forever; he'll soon tire out and won't be able to reconvene with Tikki. He could try to escape, but having a civilian here complicates the situation!</p><p> </p><p>What would Streak do if he's in Hajime's place? </p><p> </p><p>Okay, stupid question. He would obviously ditch the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime thinks back on what he told Tikki about distracting the Akuma if needed. Well, he didn't account for the situation where he'd get this close. He thought that he could just yell and run and hide, and then wash and repeat. He really needs to start planning these things more carefully from now on.</p><p> </p><p>While it's nice to rely on Streak, that doesn't excuse Hajime for not putting as much effort in making his own preparations. He's gotten lazy, which probably explains why he hasn't thought about reapplying the glue on the earrings that he was so meticulous in doing before. He can already hear Tikki's disembodied voice nagging at him for his negligence. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay still, brat," the Akuma growls, directing his aim. Hajime tenses, ready to make another dodge when the boy unexpectedly shoves him aside.</p><p> </p><p>"Senpai, look out!" </p><p> </p><p>The arrow plunges into the boy's chest before being absorbed into his body. Hajime watches in horror when boy spasms uncontrollably. When he finally stills, the boy slowly turns around and stares at Hajime with an adoring, blushing face. Bright pink hearts pulsate in each eye as he croons, "Senpai..."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime steps back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha! Now go forth, my minion of love, and share your feelings with this hapless child," the Akuma cackles. </p><p> </p><p>"Senpai, I love you! Be with me!" the boy exclaims, throwing himself at Hajime. Hajime, with a thundering heart, narrowly avoids this, backpedals, and runs away, but not without his infatuated pursuer close at his heels. Echoing from behind is the Akuma's mocking laughter. This day has gone from bad to worse to being the <em>worst</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He races around the building, only to nearly crash into a group of similarly lovesick students. He swerves left when they all extend their arms out to grab him, crying out in tandem, "I love you!"</p><p> </p><p>Their "love" is either infectious or smothering. Regardless, Hajime doesn't intend on sticking around to find out - and that's the best plan that he's come up with all day. </p><p> </p><p>To his dismay, he winds up straying further from the field, but it's not like he's got much of a choice. As Hajime's eyes dart around in hopes of finding a place to retreat to, fingers grasp the edge of his shirt and yank at it, causing him to fall. He yelps at the hard landing, and sees nothing but heart-filled eyes and outstretched hands. Before they start descending upon him, two of them are suddenly flung backwards.</p><p> </p><p>The others are knocked off their feet from a spinning staff, rendering them lying prone and moaning in pain. Hajime scrambles onto his feet and nearly trips if not for the arms that catch him. Looking up, his eyes meet with Streak's glowing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on tight," Streak tells him. Hajime quickly obeys, wrapping his arms around his neck as Streak snakes one around his waist. With his free arm, Streak pushes off the ground by extending his staff, and the two soar high to the skies until they alight on top of the school's roof. </p><p> </p><p>"Funny how we meet again," Streak says cheerfully, releasing him. "I didn't know that you were the stalking type."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime starts. "Stalker?" he parrots incredulously. And then, affronted, he says sternly, "I'm not a stalker!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then how do you explain this little reunion of ours?" he drawls, putting his weight onto his staff as though it's a cane. "It's as if you can't think of other ways of attracting my attention. Will our third meeting be you turning into an Akuma?"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime fixes him a flat look. "I'm a student of this school."</p><p> </p><p>"You are?"</p><p> </p><p>"You think I go around wearing another school's uniform?" he grouches, gesturing at his PE attire. </p><p> </p><p>"If a stalker is persistent enough - "</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a stalker!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kidding," Streak chuckles, waving a dismissive hand. "You're so easy to rile up, Hinata-kun."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime crosses his arms, already annoyed by this conversation. "Don't you have an Akuma to defeat?"</p><p> </p><p>"That I do." Streak shortens his staff and clips it to his belt. "I just wanted to confirm something first."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gotta go! Bye!" With that said, Streak leaps off over the protective fence and drops over the building.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stares after the cat hero in confusion. What did he want to confirm?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since Hajime is different from Marinette, his relationship with Tikki is different.<br/>I imagine them being a pair of friends who occasionally bicker with one another.<br/>Meanwhile, Plagg tries to understand Nagito but falls short in doing so. <br/>He's that friend who wants to do something but can't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Facing Love Shot - an Akuma who can make people hopelessly infatuated with anyone they see - feels somehow ironic. Streak isn't sure why that is - only that it just is. Maybe it's the peculiar adrenaline coursing through him after speaking with Hinata, or maybe it's how he no longer feels enfeebled by the sound of his voice playing on repeat in his head. </p><p> </p><p>As Streak runs across the field, he's made distinctively aware of the warmth that fills his belly and the lightness in his chest. It's strange; it's bizarre. It's not like Hinata said anything like how he had before - about him liking Streak and seeing him as a hero. Rather, he was petulant and unamused by Streak's teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, Streak probably shouldn't have joked about him being a stalker; no one likes being called a stalker, right? He doesn't know; he's been accused of stalking before, but he was never offended by a simple misunderstanding. But what he does know is that seeing Hinata again has allayed whatever turmoil that has been haunting him since the last time they met. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Streak has been troubled for quite some time because of that boy, even to the point of worrying Kabuto! He ought to be furious with him instead of being delighted, and yet Streak feels no such anger. He's...satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders... Can it be love?</p><p> </p><p>Streak nearly trips over himself when he barks out laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>Streak rolls out of the way from getting hit by Love Shot's arrows. When his momentum slows, he spins his staff to deflect any more oncoming attacks. Love Shot, growing increasingly outraged by how he has yet to land a hit on him, takes to the sky, pulls out a small blowhorn from his quiver, and sends a low thrumming sound across the school. Streak soon feels the ground vibrate, and it doesn't take him long to discover that it's coming from hordes of students and teachers stampeding here. </p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha! Yes, my minions! Go forth and subdue Sable Streak. Let him have a taste of your love!" guffaws Love Shot as he dramatically spreads his arms and throws his head back. </p><p> </p><p>Streak doesn't waste a second. He plows his staff into the ground and extends it upward, propelling him high to the sky. The infected soon reach the base of the pole, but he shrinks it before they got the chance to touch it. Simultaneously, the Akuma is swift to take advantage of his defenseless state and fires another arrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Cataclysm!" Streak shouts, swiping at the arrow and disintegrating it into nothingness. While he remains unscathed, he's falling a hundred feet in the air. As he descends, a red blur appears and collides into him. They cushion their fall by tumbling a good distance away from the crowd, soon rolling back onto their feet. </p><p> </p><p>"How'd you know that I'd come swinging?" Kabuto huffs, reeling in his yoyo. </p><p> </p><p>Streak smiles. "Oh, you know, lucky guess."</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for them to defeat Love Shot. After a quick work of using a spotted lasso, Kabuto catches the Akuma, destroys his quiver, and purifies the black butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" resounds, and swarms of ladybugs sweep across the campus, fixing everything that was damaged under Love Shot's assault. </p><p> </p><p>With the situation amended, Kabuto strides towards Streak with a smile. "Good work today, Streak," Kabuto says.</p><p> </p><p>Streak smiles back. "Couldn't have done it without you."</p><p> </p><p>The formerly infected people start coming to, picking themselves up while rubbing their heads and moaning. While they're shaking off their disorientation, Kabuto and Streak quickly disappear from the site, not wanting to linger when their transformation will soon drop. Streak, however, decides to return to the rooftop, the place where he last saw Hinata. As expected, the place is vacant. </p><p> </p><p>He already knew that Hinata wouldn't stay here, and yet he still came. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I just wanted to confirm something first."</em>  That was what he said to Hinata, and a confirmation he did receive. Before, Streak vaguely knew just how deprived he is of human contact - touch, talk, whatever that may be - but he never knew just how <em>ravenous</em> he is until now. His skin crawls with disgusting longing and his eyes flit around for someone who isn't there. He wants to hear Hinata dispense those pretty words again even though he knows that they'll only hang over him like stars that will forever be out of his reach.</p><p> </p><p>But he's depraved like an alcoholic drowning in alcohol. The euphoria is momentary and will leave imprints of regret, and yet he hungers for more. Streak shouldn't, but he is jarred from any sense of rationality. An ordinary civilian boy to hold this much control over him is repulsive, especially when he just regurgitated fake, scripted words. Streak wheezes out laughter and wraps his arms around himself, trying desperately to contain himself. They were just fake, scripted words, but they were very addicting. </p><p> </p><p>The ring gives its final warning beep, prompting him to leave and find somewhere to de-transform. As he does so, Streak continues to smile, amused by what he learned today. Not only did he get his confirmation, but he also finds out that Hinata attends the same school as him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hajime doesn't have many friends, but he's satisfied with that. </p><p> </p><p>Natsumi has been in his class since last year, and, after befriending her, she made him call her by her given name, not wanting to be referred similarly as her brother in case Hajime ever meets him. Hajime has, but only once, thankfully, and that was for Kuzuryuu to determine whether Hajime was a bad guy or not. If he happened to be one, then he'd face the consequences of messing with the yakuza - at least, that was what Kuzuryuu deigned to inform him. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime also met Nanami last year. The girl ran into him one day, oblivious to her surroundings as she poured her focus into her handheld game console. After recognizing the game and blurting out "Gala Omega?", he found himself promising to play games with this stranger every other day after school. While Hajime has yet to win a single round, hanging out with Nanami ended up being fun. </p><p> </p><p>Although, while he does consider her to be one of his best friends, Nanami has her own social circle whereas Hajime and Natsumi are a duo. It's only after school that he and Nanami talk to each other and play their games, hence his confusion as to why Nanami invites him to join her for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"My classmates are curious about you," she says, eyes never leaving her console and fingers never pausing their movement. "I mentioned you from time to time, so they want to meet you in person."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Hajime tries to imagine what it's like to be brought up by Nanami in a conversation and comes up blank. She probably just offhandedly tells her classmates that he's just some guy who she routinely beats. "Then will they be expecting me tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You don't mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." It might be interesting to meet the people who Nanami is friends with. "Can I invite my friend?"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean Kuzuryuu-kun's sister?" At Hajime's nod, Nanami gives her affirmation before backtracking. "Oh, I forgot... She and Koizumi-san aren't on good terms from what I hear... I think."</p><p> </p><p>"Koizumi?"</p><p> </p><p>"You might have seen her before. She has short red hair and freckles."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime's eyebrows rise in recognition. "Oh, her," he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Back then when he and Natsumi shared a class with this girl named Sato, a redheaded girl - Koizumi, his mind supplies - would come over to visit their class. Koizumi and Sato happened to be best friends, which explained why Koizumi would pop by so often, but they coincidentally had an antagonistic relationship with Natsumi due to their middle school past. Hajime isn't made privy as to what occurred in their old school, but he got the impression that it's something pretty bad. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, as second-years, he and Natsumi don't share a class with Sato anymore. Hajime has never been so glad to not play mediator between those two again. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, then, that'd be a problem." Hajime scratches his head. "I don't want to leave Natsumi by her lonesome, so I'll only agree to one lunch if she's alright with that."</p><p> </p><p>Nanami smiles. "You're a good friend, Hinata-kun."</p><p> </p><p>More like a long-suffering one, Hajime later thinks when he finds himself sitting in a circle of weirdos.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to Nanami's quiet and slow personality, her friends are loud and rambunctious. The second he arrived, a girl with a punk rock style asked Nanami if she could "nom nom nom" Hajime, and he was hit on by a short rotund boy who seems to be incapable of <em>not </em>talking without any innuendos. The guy sitting next to him keeps referring himself as the "Dark Lord of Ice" while the guy next to him loudly talks about taking a shit <em>while they're eating lunch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime puts his chopsticks down to rub his temple.</p><p> </p><p>It'll be his rotten luck if Matsuda is also here. Hajime scans the group. When he sees that the asshole isn't around, much less hears him calling him a gorilla, Hajime marginally relaxes. </p><p> </p><p>Although, interestingly enough, he sees the school's mystery kid here. He knows that Komaeda is Nanami's classmate, but he was under the impression that the guy seldom participates in social gatherings like this one. Maybe he isn't as distant as he appears to be.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Hinata," Kuzuryuu begins casually (and Hajime is immediately suspicious), "Natsumi told me that you confessed to Sable Streak."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime's suspicions are correct, and he's also now planning the murder of one Kuzuryuu Natsumi for her betrayal. The death will be<em> gruesome. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nagito is very aware of how hard his heart is beating right now. </p><p> </p><p>When he learned that Hinata is his fellow schoolmate, what he intended to do was actively avoid the boy. He doesn't have anything against him as far as he's concerned, but Nagito can't trust himself to keep his head on straight if he's in close proximity to the other boy. It's one thing for Streak to interact with Hinata, but for Nagito himself to do the same? That sounds like a recipe for a disaster. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito needs to collect himself and ruminate over what he's going to do with this new information regarding his alleged fan.</p><p> </p><p>How typical of his luck to thwart that plan when said boy happens to be Nanami's friend. Now, a day after dealing with Love Shot, Nagito is sitting across from Hinata, wholly in plain sight and well within reach.</p><p> </p><p>He forces himself to gulp down his food. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito intently doesn't look in his direction lest he wants his face to bloom red, and he knows how easily he colors due to his pallid skin. He already feels himself sweating underneath his uniform just by nerves alone. </p><p> </p><p>But though he doesn't look at Hinata, Nagito catches snippets of the conversations that the boy shares with his classmates. For an outsider, the class has taken an immediate shine on Hinata. Hinata appears as though he doesn't know what to do with the attention, but he fits seamlessly enough. </p><p> </p><p>Despite himself, Nagito feels a curl of envy. He really shouldn't be feeling this way; after all, he's the one who stays away from the others to not inconvenience them with his presence. It's only because of Nanami's insistence that he's here at all. </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, hearing Hinata talking to everyone fills him with a twisted feeling of discontent. Where Nagito is the black sheep of his class, Hinata is at ease among them as though he always has been - as though he belongs to be one of them. Unbelievable. Why is Hinata being so amiable with them? Did he already forget his proclaimed admiration of Streak?</p><p> </p><p>Nagito blinks at that. Where did that come from? Why did he think like that? He's supposed to be jealous of Hinata, not his classmates. </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuryuu's inquiry jars him out of his line of thought before he can dwell on it. "So, Hinata, Natsumi told me that you confessed to Sable Streak."</p><p> </p><p>Nagito nearly chokes on his food because -<em> what</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Involuntarily, Nagito finally does look at Hinata - just like how everyone else is. Sonia and Mioda are excitedly asking him if this is true whereas Souda blurts out incredulously how he could have fallen for Streak of all people. Saionji pretends to gag. Hanamura chuckles about swinging sides. Tanaka wonders aloud if Hinata has become prey to the whimsies of a demon. The class is noisy with their questions and comments. Meanwhile, Hinata has a strained expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"No," Hinata says.</p><p> </p><p>"No what?" Kuzuryuu says back.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I did not confess to Streak. Natsumi was just joking with you." There is something laced in Hinata's voice that betrays his irritation, although his poorly concealed frustration seems to amuse Kuzuryuu.</p><p> </p><p>"Funny. She told me that you outright said the words 'I like you' to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Whoaaa! You did whaaat?" Mioda shrieks giddily.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's cheeks redden. "It - it's not like that, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"How can it not be?" Owari asks, puzzled. "What else could you mean when you say that to someone?"</p><p> </p><p>"How can you even say that to a <em>guy</em>?" Souda sputters. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he's that confident in his masculinity. I mean, look at these muscles!" Nidai exclaims, grabbing Hinata's shoulders and shaking him. Hinata makes a disgruntled squawk in the process. "He's got the perfect build for rugby!"</p><p> </p><p>Owari crosses her arms and tilts her head. "So muscles let you say things that don't mean what others think you say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Erm, not quite. Anyway, I didn't expect that anyone would say such a thing to Sable Streak," Koizumi says. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that guy's a total creep," Saionji sneers. "You must have some kind of gross fetish if you would confess to a guy like him."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, after batting Nidai's hands away, frowns at her. "I don't have a fetish and I didn't confess to him. I just really admire him, is all."</p><p> </p><p>"That's still gross," she insists. "Why would you look up to a guy like that?"</p><p> </p><p>As some of the others made sounds of agreement, Nagito smiles to himself in wry amusement. Unfavorable remarks regarding Sable Streak aren't something that he hadn't heard before. Although his classmates aren't ones to regularly discuss about superheroes, there are times when Kabuto has done something so remarkable that he has to become a topic to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>That's to be expected; a wondrous hero like Kabuto deserves to be revered, and Nagito happily eavesdrops these conversations whenever they happen. But where there is Kabuto, Streak invariably follows. </p><p> </p><p>Every time someone complains or criticizes Streak, Nagito wishes that he can somehow convey his apologies. While he's not one to place much concern for what others thought about him, he has grown unwittingly fond of his classmates despite the distance set between them. So to hear their clear disapproval of him fills him with remorse. Nagito prays that he can do better for them, but he recognizes that isn't possible when he is the one acting as Streak. </p><p> </p><p>"If you don't understand, then you obviously don't get how cool Streak is," Hinata says.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito freezes.</p><p> </p><p>"Streak? <em>Cool</em>?" Saionji barks out a laugh. "Are you joking or delusional?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata returns her look with a stubborn glint in his eyes. "Neither. I'm just telling you how it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a reason why you're so passionate about Streak, Hinata-san?" Sonia inquires curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not passionate - " Hinata cuts himself off with a sigh. "Look, I know that Streak is unconventional and morally dubious, I'll give you that, but he's always reliable. And you can't deny that he's incredibly intelligent. He makes plans that guarantee victories, and Kabuto obviously relies on him as much as Streak relies Kabuto. Heck, I'll even go as far as to say that Streak can manage being a hero without Kabuto's help, and that's because he's that capable."</p><p> </p><p>There is a pause.</p><p> </p><p>"So what Hajime-chan is saying," Mioda begins, "is that he's in love with Streak."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I am not -</em> "</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata-kun, it's okay if you like another boy," Nanami interjects, a kind smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Nanami, not you too!"</p><p> </p><p>As the group descends back to its usual clamor, now with Hinata's shouting thrown in the mix, Nagito stares down at his meal with wide eyes and a galloping heart. The moment Hinata dares makes the insinuation that Streak alone can save the people without Kabuto, his disdain curdles. Or, at least, he <em>wants</em> to be disdainful. Nagito desperately wants to condemn Hinata for his idiocy. After all, how can he possibly think that Streak can do anything without his symbol of hope?</p><p> </p><p>And yet, despite it all, Nagito feels unbearably warm. </p><p> </p><p>He grips his chopsticks with frustration. Why is Hinata defending Streak when Streak isn't here? Isn't the other boy supposed to be putting up a show for Kabuto's sake? Why would Hinata go as far as stand up for him to a bunch of strangers?</p><p> </p><p>Nagito doesn't know. He doesn't understand. Why is Hinata doing any of this?</p><p> </p><p>His heart continues to thump heavily within his chest as Hinata's voice washes over him, envelops him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It comes to Hajime's attention that he must have done something wrong. Or something right? Either way, whatever he has said back in that awful lunch meet with Nanami's classmates - although, he can hazard a guess exactly what - has attracted the unwarranted attention of one Komaeda Nagito. </p><p> </p><p>(If Kuzuryuu wasn't such an asshole, this wouldn't have happened.)</p><p> </p><p>Hajime has nothing against Komaeda. After all, how can he when he barely knows the guy? Outside of his Flower Boy persona that the female student population has generated for him, Hajime has an inkling next to nothing on him. Heck, him being a lonely prince character may even be wholly inaccurate and Komaeda could probably be a total jackass underneath that passive demeanor. Who knows? </p><p> </p><p>What Hajime does know is that Komaeda just intercepted his path thrice when he was trying to make his way down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>In any situation, Hajime can accept that this could have been an accident. If two people happen to be walking towards each other with the intention of getting past, they will sidestep to get out of the way, only inadvertently getting in the way anyway. But instead of apologizing and bearing a sheepish expression, Komaeda has blocked his path three times all the while smiling brightly at him. And the way he moves? Obviously intentional.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stares at him in bemusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Komaeda tilts his head like a bird, smile still in place. "I don't know - can you?"</p><p> </p><p>What the hell? Hajime frowns in confusion before shaking his head. "Look, if there's nothing you want from me, mind moving to the side?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do mind."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hajime deadpans. </p><p> </p><p>"You say that a lot," Komaeda hums in amusement. "What, what, what. Like a broken record."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha - okay, never mind." Whatever the deal Komaeda has against him - is he a Sable Streak hater or something? - Hajime hardly has the patience to put up with it. Frankly, he's more annoyed than bewildered by Komaeda's weirdly antagonistic behavior towards him. Hajime pushes past the other boy, mind already half-forming a complaint to vent to Natsumi, but he doesn't get far enough when a hand coils around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now. Don't you know that it's impolite to storm off when conversing with someone?" Komaeda says in a pleasant tone.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gapes at him before scowling. "Hey, let go!" He tries to snap Komaeda's grip off of him by twisting his arm and giving it a sudden yank, but the boy's hold remains firm and unrelenting. This is surprising; for someone who looks like he might snap in half by a gust of wind, Komaeda is actually rather strong.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to talk," Komaeda continues as though Hajime said and did nothing. "I was hoping that we can carry this conversation somewhere private."</p><p> </p><p>His stomach immediately lurches with unease. Is - is Komaeda implying what Hajime thinks he's implying? He unconsciously takes a step back, to which Komaeda takes a step forward. Red flags start flying in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but..." Hajime desperately tries to find the right words to say despite his panic. Finally, he settles with, "I'm not into that."</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda blinks. "Into what?"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime feels the beginning of his hackles rising. "Don't play dumb! You know!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid that I do not know, hence why I ask."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime oscillates back to annoyance. "What other reason is there that you want to meet in private?" he grouses. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was thinking of speaking to one another somewhere remote to minimize the chances of someone else listening in, but I see that you're thinking of something else." Komaeda's eyes flash as the confusion dissipates from his gaze. He looks almost chiding if not for the slight amusement coloring his expression.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime blushes hotly. "Well, next time, watch how you word things," he hisses. He scowls and looks away. "Alright, do you have a place in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Komaeda says.</p><p> </p><p>"So?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to have to promise me not to run off, first. I don't want to drag you there myself, but I don't want to give chase either."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime considers actually taking off once Komaeda releases him, but then thinks against it. Admittedly, he's a little curious as to what the other boy wants to say to him if he went out of his way to meet him. Even though the way Komaeda has gone was a crappy one. </p><p> </p><p>After promising him not to run, the lonely prince beams at him.</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda leads him outside behind the building, which isn't far from where they were at. Naturally, being seen by one of the most popular guys at school would garner attention. Hajime self-consciously ducks his head when he notices people staring and pointing at them. Meanwhile, Komaeda ignores the attention with ease, acting as though they aren't even there. </p><p> </p><p>Must be nice having practice, Hajime thinks sourly, and then curiosity struck him. For the longest time, he once was envious of those who achieved popularity without lifting a hand. Now, after becoming Kabuto... Well, he still more or less worked for his popularity, but he didn't go into this heroing gig with the intention of becoming popular. Yet, after he did, Hajime couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the attention. There is comfort in anonymity, whether that be hiding behind a mask or being plain old Hajime. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda, on the other hand, doesn't have that luxury, regardless of if he sees it as one. Although, judging by the impassiveness that he treats his admirers, he doesn't seem to care for the spotlight. Hajime wonders if Komaeda sees his popularity as a burden. An invasion of privacy, perhaps? </p><p> </p><p>There are girls who would linger in the library just to watch Komaeda, as creepy as that sounds. If Hajime is an egghead and found the enclave to be a small reprieve, then having a gaggle of tittering, simpering girls just observing him from a distance would certainly feel like there's nowhere for him to catch a break. Except for the boys' restroom, but hanging around there is a guarantee for rumors about your supposed bowel problems to spread. No one wants to be known for having bowel problems.  </p><p> </p><p>When Komaeda stops, he pivots on his heel and proceeds to appraise Hajime for some reason. Hajime shifts in place, uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"Well?" Hajime prompts irritably. "What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm curious."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"After that bold declaration that you made back then, it seemed that you were going to do something about it." Komaeda swings his hands behind his back, clasping them together. He gives a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "And yet a week has passed with you doing absolutely nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime's eyes widen. "What's it to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda doesn't say anything. He just stares at Hajime with that empty smile of his. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime doesn't understand. He was brought here just for the guy to ask him that? Like he has any right to, what, check up on his progress or something? Who does he think he is? And why does he even care? Hajime begins to bristle, only to clamp down on his anger before it gets a hold on him. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what your deal is, but if I have to guess, I'd say that you dislike me being a fan of Streak," Hajime huffs. Komaeda still says nothing. "But whatever. It isn't any of your business as to what I do."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I suppose not," Komaeda says nonchalantly, startling Hajime by the unexpected response. Hajime didn't think that he would speak. "I only wanted to verify just how genuine you were about your heartfelt proclamation."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't deny Hajime's assumption. "So, you <em>are</em> a Streak hater."</p><p> </p><p>"What's it to you?" Komaeda throws his words back at him. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't really care about me doing something flashy to express my admiration for Streak. You don't care about if there's weight to what I said earlier. You just want to harass me about it!" he accuses, eyes narrowing. </p><p> </p><p>If someone were to tell him yesterday that he would be cornered and heckled by none other than Komaeda Nagito, Hajime would have scoffed in disbelief. Yet, as it was, the lonely princely Flower Boy revealed himself to be not so much as the Prince Charming that all the girls have dreamed him to be. </p><p> </p><p>No, he's a jackass, and an even bigger one now that he's doing this because of a vendetta that he's got against Streak. Pushing around someone because he happens to be a fan? What a joke. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime expects his condemnation to rile Komaeda up somehow, or at least take him by surprise. But, to his shock, Komaeda just laughs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nagito hasn't laughed this hard since...since... Well, since forever. </p><p> </p><p>"You think - " he wheezes, his mirth causing his stomach to bubble and his breaths to be cut short. "You think that's why I wanted to talk to you? To - to discourage you?"</p><p> </p><p>He releases another bout of cackling.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Hinata's face right now is a <em>riot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The pure look of confusion twisting the boy's features is a picture that Nagito wants to take, albeit one that he knows that Hinata would be displeased by if he were to take out his phone. Maybe another day. Maybe if he were to transform into Sable Streak and popped a visit at Hinata's place, then he would get an even better expression.</p><p> </p><p>The thought makes Komaeda laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I get it. I'm wrong," Hinata's voice filters through the noise. Although the delivery is flat, Nagito can detect hints of restrained anger. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito's laughter tapers off into chuckles as he wipes tears from the corners of his eyes. "I needed that," he says, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Great. I'm so glad that you're enjoying yourself. Now that you're done, explain to me what was that about," he says disgruntledly. </p><p> </p><p>"It's hilarious, really, that all I gave you an inch and you took a mile." He shakes his head. "All I want to know is the answer to my question. It isn't that difficult, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gives him a look. "Technically, you didn't ask me anything."</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Nagito opens his mouth to refute that, only to realize that Hinata is correct. Huh. "Fine, but it isn't as though you need a question to give me a response." </p><p> </p><p>"Like I said, what's it to you?" Hinata retorts instead. "We already established that this is clearly none of your business, yet you got me coming all the way over here as though we're having some kind of secret meeting. Seriously, though, why do you care? You laughed when I thought that you were out to get me, so I'm guessing that's not it."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't," Nagito confirms. </p><p> </p><p>If Hinata was unimpressed before, his expression is now wholly devoid of amusement. "In that case, answer my question and I'll consider giving one to your non-question."</p><p> </p><p>"I already have."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Earlier, you asked me what I wanted, and I told you that I'm curious." </p><p> </p><p>"So all this," Hinata deadpans, "is because of your curiosity."</p><p> </p><p>Nagito smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't there a famous foreign saying about curiosity and cats?" he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito has to suppress his laughter. Oh, if only Hinata knew. "So, there you go. I've preemptively fulfilled my end of the bargain; now, it's your turn."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait. Hold on. Do you always talk to people this way if you want to know something about them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"The cornering, the cryptic way you speak," Hinata says exasperatedly, throwing a hand in his direction. "Why couldn't you just ask me candidly? And what was so wrong doing it in the hallway? So what if people hear us talk about Streak?" </p><p> </p><p>"You might not mind, but some people do. Maybe you should be more considerate of how others feel." </p><p> </p><p>Hinata's face contorts into another frown. At this rate, Nagito is convinced that frowning is his default expression. Hinata frowns so much that Nagito begins to wonder if he hallucinated Hinata smiling. But, then, Hinata's frown melts away and he looks at him thoughtfully. "You don't want anyone to hear you talk about Streak, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>Nagito raises an eyebrow. "That was implied."</p><p> </p><p>"But why? People talk about him all the time."</p><p> </p><p>The reason is simple: He wants to minimize whatever association he has with his alter ego, whether that be someone with a passing interest for the sidekick or someone who could possibly be that sidekick. He can't risk opening himself to others about anything pertaining to Sable Streak; there may be a chance that someone may make the connection that two garbage human beings are one and the same. But it isn't as though he can relay that to the civilian before him.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, Nagito shouldn't be having this discussion with Hinata at all despite his clawing curiosity. Hinata has already met Streak, and now he's talking to him. If Hinata can put two and two together, then he can easily deduce that Nagito is Sable Streak, thus jeopardizing his secret identity and costing him Plagg. </p><p> </p><p>The riskiness of the situation puts Nagito on edge, but it also accelerates his heartrate with bewildering excitement. He can't discern why he feels the way he does; he only knows that he waits in anticipation for Hinata to finally come to a realization.<br/>  </p><p>"Gee, I wonder why that could be," Nagito drawls. He feels Plagg tugging on his hair from where he hides, but Nagito ignores the warning. He's already too far in the danger zone now. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata doesn't react to Nagito's jeering remark. Instead, he has his hand tucked under his chin, adopting a thinking position. Kabuto makes that gesture too whenever he's coming up with a plan, and Nagito can't help but find it rather cute on Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>Then Hinata lifts his gaze, his eyes widening with understanding. Nagito's breaths shorten and his palms grow clammy. This is it - this is it - this is -</p><p> </p><p>"Being his fan isn't something that anyone should be ashamed about."</p><p> </p><p>The weight constricting his lungs drops to his gut. What?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, for the first time since their encounter today, smiles at him. His face shines that bright grin on him, and Nagito is left stunned. "You like Sable Streak too, don't you?" Hinata asks him eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito feels as though his world has been turned upside down.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>